Riko Ichijo - A story of Raku's daughter
by LeafiePanda
Summary: This is a story of Raku Ichijo and Chitoge Kirisaki's daughter's life. (The main character is an OC)
1. Chapter 1 - The New Girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nisekoi.**

Hi everyone reading this! Some characters in this Fan Fic are OC's that I thought of. Please keep in mind that this is the first Fan Fic that I have written and I will try to write more chapters soon!

\- LeafiePanda

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _This is it. First day of school. New school, new teachers, new friends. Arghh! I'm so nervous._

"Class! I have a special announcement," said Misaki-Sensei. "We have a new student! Come on out Riko."

Whispers buzzed around the room.

"Woah… She's so pretty…"

"Her hair's blonde, that can't be natural!"

"Awww, she's blushing! Kawaii!"

"Ahem! Class, please calm down. Ok Riko, introduce yourself please."

"Um, ok…" Riko mumbled. She cleared her throat. "Hello everyone, my name is Riko Ichijo. Um… I like cooking, and food… I also like swimming and going to the beach. I uh… I hope I can make new friends here at Bonyari High School."

"Thank you for that lovely introduction Riko! Please take a seat in any available spot." Misaki-Sensei told her.

Riko walked towards an empty seat. There was a familiar looking boy sitting in the seat next to it. "Is this seat taken?" She asked. The boy shook his head.

"Ok! Has everyone found a seat now? Good. I hope you like where you're sitting, because these are going to be your seats until I change them!" exclaimed Misaki-Sensei.

"Well," Riko said to the boy next to her. "Since we're sitting next to each other, I might as well introduce myself right?"

"Oh. Um, I already know who you are, since you introduced yourself to the class just now…"

"Oh," Riko said, embarrassed. "Right. Sorry." _Damn it! Why did I have to go and say that?_

"It's alright. You must be nervous, coming to a new school. I'm Hiroshi Maiko."

 _Maiko? It can't be... Can it?_ "Maiko? Is your dad Shuu Maiko?" Riko enquired.

"Yup! He's one of the teachers here at Bonyari High," Hiroshi replied. "How do you know him?"

"My dad mentions him a lot," Riko said. "I think they were very close friends in high school, and are still best friends now."

"No way! Then your dad must be Raku Ichijo! My dad said that he's the boss of the Shuuei Clan! That's so cool!"

"You really think so? Most people are scared when I tell them I'm from a Yakuza Clan... That's why I don't really have many friends."

'Well," said Hiroshi. "Since we're gonna be sitting together for a while, why don't we be friends?"

"Yes! Definitely."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Thanks for reading this! I know this chapter is quite short, but remember, this is my first Fan Fic and I will try writing more chapters soon!


	2. Chapter 2 - Old Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nisekoi**

Hi everyone! Here's a new chapter! Just to let you know, I don't really have a schedule of when I'm gonna upload. I just upload whenever I finish a chapter. I hope you like this chapter!

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Phew! School's finally over. So far it's going great! I made a new friend today…_

"I'm home!" Riko shouted, as she walked through the door.

"Hi Riko. How was your first day?" Her mom, Chitoge, asked.

"It was better than I was expecting," she told her mom. "I made a new friend. His name's Hiroshi Maiko. Apparently, he's the son of dad's best friend! Can you believe it?!"

"Hiroshi! He's Shuu and Ruri's son. I haven't seen them in a while, I wonder how their doing…"

"Well mom, I have to go do my homework now. I'll be in my room. Tell me when dinner's ready, ok?"

"Ok Riko!"

As Riko leaves the room, Chitoge remembers something. _Hmmm… Hiroshi Maiko… I bet Riko doesn't remember meeting him when they were younger. I should arrange to meet with Ruri and Shuu sometime, I really haven't seen them in a while._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hello?! Is anyone home?! I'm back!"

"Oh! Hiroshi! Welcome home! Do you have any homework?" asked his mom, Ruri.

"Yeah, I have some. It's pretty easy though… I'm gonna go to my room and do it."

"Ok Hiroshi. I'll call you when dinner's ready."

"Ok mom," Hiroshi said, while on his way to his room. "Oh, by the way is dad home? I need to talk to him about something."

"No, he's not home yet. I think he had to stay at school for a teacher meeting."

"Oh well, I was planning to ask him about a new girl in my class. Her name's Riko Ichijo."

"Ichijo? Oh! Little Riko! I haven't seen her in a long time. She must have grown up, just like you. I should meet with Chitoge and Raku sometime, to see how they've been."

As Hiroshi starts to walk out the room he tells his mom, "Remember to call me for dinner!"

"I will! Don't worry." _Riko and Hiroshi are together again huh? I still remember the first time they met. I should call Chitoge, we really need to catch up._

As Ruri picks up her phone, it rings. _Oh, it's from Chitoge._ She answers the call. "Hello Chitoge!" Ruri exclaimed.

"Ruri! It's been a long time. How are you?" Chitoge replied excitedly.

"I'm great! I heard that Riko's in the same class as Hiroshi now."

"Oh, yeah! Riko told me that too. We should bring our families to meet up sometime. We need to catch up on a lot."

"Of course. That was what I was thinking too. Hmmm… What about this Saturday? Is your family free then?"

"Let me check," Chitoge said, as she looked in her calendar. "Yup, Saturday is fine. Where should we meet?"

"Um, maybe we should meet at Kosaki's cake shop? We could catch up with her too, and Hiroshi and Riko can meet Katsuo and Kazumi. I bet they forgot all about them"

"Yeah! Great idea. I'll call Kosaki now, see you later!"

"Bye!" Ruri said, as she ended the call.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Mmmm… These sweets that Haru sent me are good…_

 *** Ring Ring** *** * Ring Ring ***

Kosaki picked up the phone,"Hello?"

"Kosaki! Hello!"

"Chitoge?! Eeeek! It's so good to hear from you! How are you?"

"I'm doing just fine. I was speaking to Ruri just now, and we were wondering if you would want to meet up this Saturday."

"Meet up with you guys? Of course! Where should we meet?"

"Ruri suggested that we should meet at your shop. What do you think?"

"Sure! Sounds great."

"Oh, and by the way. We're going to bring our families to meet up as well. Hiroshi and Riko can see Katsuo and Kazumi again. That would be nice, don't you think?"

"Yeah! That's nice. So, see you Saturday!"

"See you!"

 _I'm so excited!_ Kosaki thought. _All my high school friends are going to be there!_ "Katsuo! Kazumi!"

"Yeah mom?!"

"Don't make plans for Saturday. We're going to meet up with some old friends!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I will post more soon!

wolfgang04: Thanks for your lovely comment. I hope you like this chapter too!

\- LeafiePanda


	3. Chapter 3 - Saturday

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nisekoi**

Hello! Here is a new chapter! Sorry for uploading quite late but I've been busy with school stuff. Hope you enjoy!

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Good morning!"

"Good morning Riko," said her dad, Raku. "Breakfast is on the table. It's one of your favourites! "

"Oooh! What is it?!"

"Go and see!"

"Ok dad!" Riko said, as she ran to the dining table.

"Riko," Chitoge shouted after her. "After breakfast we're going out, remember?"

"Huh?" Riko slowed down. "Oh wait… Yeah! I remember now!" _I think mom is talking about meeting her high school friends or something… I kinda forgot about that._

"Well, Hiroshi's going to be there. You'll have one person that you know already. There will also be my friend Kosaki's kids, Katsuo and Kazumi."

 _Katsuo and Kazumi? Sounds familiar… Don't know why. Their names were probably in a book or something._ "Oh, ok mom!"

 _Oooooh! Strawberry crepes! Mmmm… Tastes delicious!_ "Thanks dad!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Oi!" Hiroshi heard a voice say. "Hiroshi! Wake up!"

"Ugh," He said sleepily. "Not yet mom."

"No Hiroshi. We made plans today."

"Ok mom… Just five minutes…" He went back to sleep.

Ruri sighed. _This is never gonna work._ "Shuu! Get over here! Wake Hiroshi up."

No answer.

"Shuu?" _Where is he? He better not be still sleeping…_ Ruri walked to their room. She found Shuu, still lying down and snoring loudly. "Urgh… What am I going to do with men like this in the house… Shuu! Wake up! We're going to go meet Raku, Chitoge and everyone at Kosaki's place."

"Huh? What did you say? I'm still half asleep…"

"Nevermind… Just go and wake Hiroshi up…"

"Ok darling! Whatever you say!" Shuu exclaimed as he went to wake Hiroshi up.

"I better make breakfast for them…" Ruri mumbled to herself.

"Mom! What time is it?"

"Um… Let me check. It's 11:30… Wait… 11:30?! Quick! We're going to be late! Let's go! Eat your breakfast in the car! What are you doing?! Put on your shoes! Let's go!"

"Ok! Ok! I'm going, I'm going."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Nearly time… They're gonna be here very soon! I feel like I'm about to explode with excitement!_

Kosaki heard a knock at the door.

"Kosaki? We're here!"

"Chitoge!" Kosaki said, as she opened the door. She rushed to hug her friend. "It's been too long! Hello Raku! Hello Riko! Wow, Riko's grown a lot since the last time I saw her… Children! Get down here! We have guests!"

"We're coming mom!"

"Riko, let me introduce my children. This is Katsuo, and this is Kazumi."

"Oh, hi. I'm Riko." She felt herself blushing. _Katsuo is quite good looking… Wait… What am I thinking… I just met him!_

"Hello! We're here! Sorry we're late!" The group heard Ruri's voice behind them.

"Ruri!" Chitoge and Kosaki exclaimed together.

"Chitoge! Kosaki! I've missed you guys so much!"

"Oh, hi Riko." Hiroshi said.

"Hey," replied Riko. "This is Katsuo and Kazumi."

"Hi I'm Hiroshi."

"Hi. Nice to meet you." The twins said.

"Ok," Kosaki announced. "Let's go to the living room, shall we?"

The group of friends went to the living room. Chitoge, Ruri and Kosaki were chattering excitedly, while Raku and Shuu were talking about high school and reminiscing about the past. When they got to the living room, they saw a man sitting on the couch.

"Hello everyone! I'm Shoji."

"Oh right! I forgot to introduce him. This is Shoji. My fiancé."

"Shoji?! You mean your boyfriend from university?" Chitoge asked. "I remember you mentioned him a few times before."

"Yeah. This is the same Shoji. We're planning to get married in around 6 months."

"Oh! That's great news!" Ruri said.

"Umm… Just a thought," said Hiroshi. "Why do Katsuo and Kazumi look so different from you and Uncle Shoji, Aunty Kosaki."

"Hiroshi!" Hiroshi seemed like he was about to get scolded by his mom.

 _Well… Even Hiroshi can be stupid sometimes…_ Riko thought to herself.

"Ruri, it's fine. We get asked that a lot anyways. Well Hiroshi, the reason Katsuo and Kazumi don't look like us, is because they are adopted."

"Oh. That's pretty cool."

"Silly me! I almost forgot. It's lunch time! I have some bento boxes for everyone."

"Um… Kosaki, are you sure…" _Uh oh…_ Raku gulped. _Her cooking skills are as bad as Chitoge's…_

"Guys don't worry! Shoji cooked the lunch. He's an amazing chef." Kosaki passed out the lunch boxes.

"Itadakimasu!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Thanks for reading! Shoutout to DLazyMan for reviewing and giving me ideas! Hope everyone liked this!


	4. Chapter 4 - Another New Student

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nisekoi**

Hi everyone! Here's a new chapter! Hope you enjoy! (As usual)

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Raku! Raku! Guess what! Guess what!" Chitoge was jumping up and down with excitement.

"Umm… You got free ramen?"

"No! Although I would like some ramen… What was I gonna say again? Oh yeah! Marika's son, Takeo, is transferring to Riko and Hiroshi's class today!"

"Oh! Marika's back from England?"

"Not yet. Takeo is coming first, then Marika and Nobuo. Takeo will stay at our place while his parents are still in England."

"Ok honey. Let's go get some ramen."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Good morning Hiroshi!" said Riko, as she went to take her seat next to Hiroshi.

"Hi Riko."

"Saturday was nice, huh? Getting to meet Katsuo and Kazumi."

"Yeah… And Riko, try not to be so obvious when you have a crush on someone…"

"Huh?! W-what are you talking about? I-I don't have a crush on anyone!" Riko was flustered.

Hiroshi sighed. Sometimes, his friend could be too obvious. "Riko… You were blushing whenever you looked at Katsuo. Plus, whenever he talked to you, you would stutter, and your face would turn so red! It was quite funny to watch actually."

Riko stared at Hiroshi. "Oi! T-that's not funny!"

Hiroshi just smirked. "Lesson's starting."

"Hello class!" Misaki-Sensei exclaimed. "First off, we need to take the register. Chiyoko Adachi."

"Here Sensei!"

"Riko Ichijo."

"Here Sensei!"

"Aiko Konayagi."

"Here Sensei!"

"Gorou Machida."

"Here Sensei!"

"Hiroshi Maiko."

There was no answer. Riko glanced at Hiroshi. _What is he doing? Daydreaming during the register…_ She sighed, then she realised. Hiroshi was staring at a girl, and that girl was no other than Aiko Konayagi. Aiko was one of the most popular girls in their class. She was not only popular with the boys, but with the girls too. Not only was she sweet, caring and pretty, but smart as well. She was also one of the class reps. Most girls came to her for help with studying or makeup tips. Riko smirked. _Now who's the obvious one?_

"Hiroshi Maiko?"

Riko tapped his arm.

"Huh?" Hiroshi looked up. "Oh. Here Sensei!"

Misaki-Sensei carried on with the register, and finally it was over.

"I know that Riko just joined our class last week, but there is another student joining us today!"

A boy walked in. Every girl in the room was blushing and swooning. He had jet-black hair, and light brown eyes that almost looked golden. He was wearing a leather jacket and ripped jeans.

"Look at his leather jacket!"

"So cool!"

"I bet he has a girlfriend already though…"

"Are you sure? I hope not…"

"Hello everyone," the boy said. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki!"

The class was silent.

"Just kidding! My name's actually Takeo Fujimoto. I've lived in England since I was three years old, and I am fluent in English. I also love reading manga and watching anime, as you can probably tell from my first introduction." He smirked.

"Oooh! He's cute, really smart and has a sense of humour!" All the girls were gushing.

"What? That wasn't funny at all…" The boys were starting to hate him.

"Ok Takeo! Can you please sit in the empty seat next to Riko over there?"

"Aww… Sensei, he can sit here!"

"No! Here!" All the girls wanted to sit next to him.

Takeo walked over to the empty seat. _Wow, this girl is pretty cute. She must be foreign, she has blonde hair and blue eyes…_ "Hey." Takeo flashed a smile at Riko.

"Hi, I'm Riko Ichijo. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Hiroshi Maiko."

"Ichijo? Maiko?" _Mom's friend's kids!_ "Guys! Remember me?"

Riko and Hiroshi were both clueless.

"You don't remember me?"

They both nodded. "Sorry Takeo," said Riko. "We don't remember you."

"Do you guys remember anything?"

They shook their heads.

"Umm… Marika Tachibana? Your parents friend? Does that ring a bell?"

 _Marika Tachibana?_ Riko thought. _Isn't that mom's friend who's really frail and get's sick a lot…_

"Marika?" Riko and Hiroshi said at the same time. "That's mom's friend who lives in England."

"Yeah! That's my mom. She and my dad are still in England though. They're coming to Japan next week."

"Oh! Well I guess we were friends when we were little right?" Riko asked.

"Yup! At least I think so…"

"Cool!" Hiroshi exclaimed.

"Ok class!" Misaki-Sensei said. "Time to start now!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The bell rung to signal the end of school. The students rushed out of the classroom.

"Hey Takeo!"

"Yeah Hiroshi?"

"Where are you staying tonight since your parents aren't here yet?"

"Oh, I'm staying at Riko's place."

"Oh, ok. Well, she has to help out in the classroom today, so you're gonna have to wait for her."

 _This is my chance to get to know Riko._ thought Takeo.

"You want me to wait with you Takeo? I've got nothing to do, and I was planning to wait for her anyways."

"Oh. No thanks. I can wait by myself."

"Ok then. See you tomorrow." Hiroshi left to go home.

"Bye Riko! See you tomorrow!"

"Bye Aiko!"

Takeo saw Riko walking out of the classroom. "Hey."

"Oh, hi Takeo. You didn't have to wait for me you know."

"Nah. I'm staying at your place."

"Oh! Cool! C'mon. Let's walk home then."

While they were walking home, Takeo and Riko talked about their families. When suddenly, it started to rain.

"Damn it! I don't have an umbrella!" Riko said.

"Don't worry, I have one. We can share."

"Thanks Takeo, but I don't think that umbrella is big enough for both of us." Riko said, pointing at the small umbrella Takeo had just taken out of his bag.

"It's fine."

Takeo opened his umbrella, and they squeezed under it. "Come on let's hurry."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

What did you think? Who do you ship Riko with so far? Please leave a review! Shoutout to my regular readers/reviewers DLazyMan and wolfgang04! Thanks so much!

\- LeafiePanda


	5. Chapter 5 - Conversations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nisekoi or any of the movies/books mentioned in the story.**

Hi everyone! This chapter is probably my favourite. Maybe. I don't know. Hope you enjoy!

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Riko was on her way to meet Hiroshi so they could walk to school together. She didn't bother waiting for Takeo, he was taking too long. She saw Hiroshi waving at her. She waved back and rushed to greet him.

"Rikooooo! Riko! Wait up!"

Riko stopped and turned around. "Oh! Hi Aiko!"

Hiroshi froze. _It's Aiko!_

"Hey Aiko, do you wanna walk to school with me and Hiroshi?"

"Yeah! Sure. Hi Hiroshi!"

"Oh. H-hi A-Aiko." Hiroshi felt his face burning up.

Riko had to look away to stop herself from sniggering. She recently found out he had a crush on Aiko. _Oh yeah! The school carnival is coming up soon. I'd better ask Aiko about it._

"Hey Aiko?" Riko asked. "What are the events gonna be in the carnival?"

"Oh! It's gonna be awesome! There are different game booths and everything! The student council has been working on this forever!"

"O-oh! That's sounds great!" Hiroshi exclaimed.

"You think so?" Aiko beamed at him.

"Yeah!" Hiroshi felt himself growing redder and redder.

Riko let out a laugh, but quickly smothered it by coughing. They were nearly at school.

Riko decided to leave Aiko and Hiroshi alone for a moment. "Hey guys. I gotta go to the toilet… I'll go to school first ok?" and without waiting for an answer, she rushed toward the school. "See you in class!"

"W-wait." Hiroshi mumbled.

No-one payed any attention to him. Hiroshi and Aiko continued walking in silence. Soon, it became very awkward.

Hiroshi and Aiko both attempted to make conversation. "Hey, do you…" they said in unison.

"Go ahead." Aiko said.

"Oh, um… I was just wondering… Do you like Harry Potter?" asked Hiroshi.

"Yeah! If Hogwarts were real, I would be in Ravenclaw. What about you?"

"Oh, I'd be in Hufflepuff." He let out a sigh.

"Hufflepuff's fine! It's good!"

"Well, yeah. At least I wouldn't be in Slytherin."

Aiko shrugged. "One of my friends would be in Slytherin. She's proud about it too."

"Oh. So… Have you read the Harry Potter books?"

"Yeah. I haven't read all of them though. I'm reading the sixth one right now."

"Have you watched the movies?"

"Yup! The movies are very different from the books though."

"Yeah. In the movies they miss out quite a lot of stuff… Have you read the newest Harry Potter book?"

"Mm hm! I have it at home actually."

"Cool! Did you know that they're making a new Harry Potter movie?"

"Yeah."

"It's not about Harry though. It's like based on it."

"Yeah, I know. It's called Fantastic Beasts or something like that… Hey, have you watched Star Trek before?"

"Yeah."

"Have you seen the old ones or the reboots?"

"Umm…" _Damn it_ Hiroshi thought. _I don't know which ones I've watched. I think all of them…_ "All of them."

"Oh cool! What's your favourite character?"

"I don't know. What's yours?"

"Guess!"

"The main character? I forgot his name."

"Captain Kirk?"

"Yeah."

"Nope"

"Oh. Then… The girl?"

"Lieutenant Uhura?"

"Yeah, her."

"Well… It's between her and Spock."

"Everyone loves Spock."

"True."

After that, they started talking about Star Wars.

"You know I heard they're making another Star Wars movie?" Hiroshi asked.

"Yup! It seems pretty cool. I saw the trailer when I went to watch Dr. Strange. Have you seen that?" Aiko said.

"Yeah… It was kinda weird though…"

"It was… Strange!"

"Haha… Well the new Star Wars movie isn't part of the actual series… It can't be a prequel, because there already is one, but it can't be a sequel either…"

"In the trailer, there was Darth Vader. So that was weird. I think it's like a side story."

"Yeah… Maybe it's how the First Order was made or something."

"Yeah, maybe… but Darth Vader's still alive. I think it's a story between the 5th and 6th movie."

"Really? I think it's between 6th and 7th though…"

"It can't be. Darth Vader died in the 6th movie."

"Well… Maybe he wasn't really dead!"

"But they burnt his body and Luke saw his ghostly thingy."

"Yeah… True." Hiroshi accepted defeat. "How do you know so much about this?"

Aiko shrugged. They started talking about Marvel and entered the school gates. Sadly, the bell rang.

"Oh! C'mon Hiroshi! Let's go!"


	6. Chapter 6 - Busy Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nisekoi or books/movies mentioned in this fic**

Hi! Sorry for not posting! I had a school camp trip so I couldn't post as early as I would've liked to. Hope you enjoy! (As usual)

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 6 – Busy Day

"Hello everyone!"

"Hey Aiko," said Riko, Hiroshi and Takeo.

"The next few weeks are gonna be very busy, with the school carnival…" Aiko sighed. "Plus, exams are coming up as well!"

"Yeah…" Hiroshi agreed.

"Hey!" Riko exclaimed. "I just had an idea. What about we all go study at my place after school? I think it would help us study for the exams."

"That's a good idea. I need some help on maths…" admitted Takeo. "It's not my strongest subject."

"Ok! You guys are gonna have to wait for me and Riko though," said Aiko. "We have to help out in the classroom after school."

"Shh. Guys, class is starting."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"C'mon Takeo. We have to wait for Aiko and Riko." _I can't wait! I'm gonna be studying with Aiko! Well, Riko and Takeo too, but Aiko's gonna be there!_

"Ok, I'm coming…"

"Bye Misaki-Sensei!"

"Bye girls! See you tomorrow!"

Aiko and Riko walked out of the classroom, chattering excitedly.

"Hi guys!" Riko smiled. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah!" everyone shouted.

"Let's go!"

As they left the classroom, Aiko remembered her conversation with Hiroshi the other day. She smiled, she enjoyed talking to him. "Hey guys?"

"Yeah?"

"Hiroshi and I were talking the other day, and we were talking about Harry Potter. Have you read or watched it?"

"Of course!" Riko exclaimed. "I love it!"

"Really?" Aiko beamed. "Same here."

"I haven't read it before…" Takeo said. "I've watched the first movie though."

"What?!" Riko was surprised. "Only the first one?! You have to watch all of them at least… Although reading it is better."

"Yup," agreed Hiroshi. "We should get together and watch all of the movies sometime."

"Yeah!" said Aiko. "Great idea!"

Hiroshi blushed. "Well anyway, what Hogwarts house would you be in?"

"Ravenclaw, obviously." Riko said.

"Yay! Me too!" Aiko squealed.

"Me? Umm…" Takeo paused. _Gryffindor or Slytherin? Slytherin, definitely._ "Slytherin."

"Oh cool." Hiroshi groaned. "No-one else is in Hufflepuff…"

"What did I tell you?! Hufflepuff is good!" Aiko exclaimed. "Why are you so against it?"

"Yeah! Why **are** you so against it Hiroshi?" Riko asked.

"Well…" _'Cause everything else is so cool, and Hufflepuff is just…_ "I dunno…."

"Nevermind… We're nearly there."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!"

"Hi Riko! Welcome back Takeo." Chitoge said. "Oh, we have guests! Hello Hiroshi!"

"Hi Aunty Chitoge!"

"Hello Mrs. Ichijo. I'm Aiko. Aiko Konayagi."

"Hi Aiko!" _Such good manners, and she's very cute as well. Kind of reminds me of Kosaki._ "Please feel free to call me Aunty Chitoge, just like Hiroshi does."

"Ok!" _Wow, Riko's mom is very nice, and her hair is really pretty… Riko must have gotten her blonde hair from her mom._

"Mom, we're gonna go to my room and study ok?"

"Ok Riko. I'll bring some snacks and drinks up for you later."

"Ok mom!" Riko and her friends headed up to her room.

"Wow Riko. Your mom's really nice." Aiko said.

"Aw, thanks! We should start studying now."

"Yeah, we should."

"Ok, so what should we start with?" Hiroshi asked.

"Maths," Takeo said automatically. "I need some help."

"Ok!" Aiko said. "Let's do this!"

After a while of studying, Chitoge came up with some food.

"Here's some food! Hope you studied well!"

"Thanks mom."

"Thanks Aunty Chitoge."

"No problem!" Chitoge said as she exited the room. _Aw… This reminds me of when I was in high school. So many good memories._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Thanks for hosting the study session Riko!" Aiko told her.

"It was nothing! I really enjoyed it!"

"Yeah me too!" Hiroshi said.

"Same," agreed Takeo. "We should hang out again."

"Oh yeah!" exclaimed Aiko. "I almost forgot. I have extra tickets to the new Harry Potter movie. Do you guys wanna go?"

"Really Aiko?!" Riko exclaimed. "Yes! Of couse I wanna go!"

"Me too!" said Hiroshi.

"Yeah!" said Takeo.

"Ok, I'll give you the details tomorrow at school. Bye!"

"Bye Aiko!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hope you liked it! Please leave reviews!


	7. Author's Note - Sorry!

Hi everyone! These past few weeks have been really busy with so may assessments and with the Christmas holidays coming up. I won't be posting a new chapter for a while. I might post during the holidays occasionally, but I might not. I'm soooooooo sorry for not posting and for the late notice. Merry Christmas and happy New Year in advance!

\- LeafiePanda


	8. Chapter 7 - A Special Gift

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nisekoi**

Hi everyone! I'm back! I know it's past Christmas and New Years but I just had to write a Christmas fic! I was feeling guilty about not writing for a while, so here's a pretty long chapter! (In my opinion) Also, wolfgang04, no of course not! I was just really busy and then I was going to write but it was the holidays and I didn't have time... But I'm back now! Hope you enjoy!

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hello, Ichijo residence."

"Hello? Takeo?"

"Oh! Hi Aiko," replied Takeo.

"Is Riko ok?" she asked, "I tried calling her but she's not picking up her phone."

"Don't worry about it," Takeo reassured her. "Riko's just not feeling well today. She's resting in her room."

"Aww… Hope she gets better soon! Poor thing." Aiko felt a bit disappointed. "I was planning to go Christmas shopping with her today."

"Oh."

There was an awkward silence.

Then Aiko asked, "Wait… Umm… D-do you want to come Christmas shopping with me instead?"

"M-me?" Takeo felt his cheeks turn red.

"It's alright if you don't want to go!" Aiko quickly said.

"N-no! Sure! I'll go."

"Great then! I'll meet you at the shopping mall at eleven? Then we could have lunch?"

"Ok! See you!"

"Bye!" Aiko hung up.

As Takeo was about to walk away the phone rang again. He answered the call.

"Hello?" a voice said.

"Hi Hiroshi."

"Hi Takeo. What was I gonna say again… Oh yeah! Riko isn't answering her phone. I was gonna ask her what she wants for Christmas. Is she ok?"

"Yeah…" _Everyone's asking about her…_ "Riko isn't feeling well today…"

"Oh. Should I come over and check on her?"

"Yeah. I think she'll like that."

"Ok. I'll bring some lunch for us as well."

"I don't need any, I'm going out for lunch. Plus if you're bringing any, bring ramen from the ramen place nearby, her parents always get ramen from there. Riko loves it."

"Ok then! Oh, and before I forget, what do **you** want for Christmas?"

"Huh… I haven't really thought about that…"

"Ok! If you think of something tell me. Or I'll just buy something I think you'll like. Also, if you see Aiko, could you ask her what she wants too?"

"Sure. Bye."

"Bye!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _It's already almost eleven! Come on bus! Hurry up!_ Takeo was freaking out, he couldn't be late! _Finally, this is my stop._

Takeo ran to the shopping mall. _It's eleven, phew, just on time._

Aiko saw Takeo running to the shopping mall, "Takeo! Over here!"

Takeo saw her and headed towards her. "Hi Aiko."

"Hi! So, I need to get presents for you, Riko, Hiroshi, My parents, and… I'd better get something for Riko's parents as well. Her mum was very nice during the study session. What about you?"

"I have to get presents for basically the same people as you. Except my parents instead of yours, since I've never met them."

"Ok then! Let's go! We'll have lunch in an hour or so."

"Sounds great."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Riko heard the doorbell ring. "Mom! Go answer it! Oh wait, mom and dad went out for some meeting today. Takeo! Go answer it! Takeo?!" _He must have went out as well… Ugh._ "I'm coming, I'm coming!" she shouted.

Riko opened the door. "Oh. Hi Hiroshi!"

"Hi Riko! Are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah… Wait, how did you know I was sick?"

"Takeo told me. I was trying to call you but you didn't answer. So I called your home phone." Hiroshi told her.

"Oh, ok then. Come in."

"I brought some lunch. I got ramen from the ramen place you like."

"Awww…. Thanks!"

"Oh, um, no problem."

"No seriously. Thanks."

Hiroshi blushed.

"Um… Are you ok?" Riko asked.

"Y-yeah, yeah. I'm fine. It's almost lunch time," Hiroshi said changing the subject. "I'll prepare the food."

"Ok!" Riko said suddenly realising she was still in her pajamas. "I'd better go change, be right back!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So we've got presents for Riko, Hiroshi, Riko's parents and our own parents. Now I've got to get a present for you. Do you have anything specific you want?" Aiko asked.

"Um, not really…"

"Hmmm… Ok then. Do you want to keep walking around?"

"Sure."

As Aiko continued looking for a present for Takeo, she passed by a shop and she froze. Through the window, she saw probably the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. It looked as soft as silk, it was a stunning red colour and Aiko instantly fell in love with it.

"Woah," she breathed.

Takeo saw Aiko looking at the dress, "Do you want to go try it on?"

"Yes! Of course!"

Aiko and Takeo entered the shop, a friendly salesperson approached them. "Hi! Welcome. How can I help you?"

"Could I please try on that dress over there?" Aiko said, pointing at the dress in the window.

"Sure, but this is the only one we have so you should check the size first." The sales person handed the dress to Aiko.

 _Hopefully this is my size…_ Aiko checked the label. She heaved a sigh of relief. "This is perfect!"

She ran into the changing room and changed into the dress while Takeo waited outside. Takeo was waiting paitiently when he heard the rustle of a curtain. He stood up to face Aiko and opened his mouth to say something until he saw her.

Aiko looked at Takeo with confusion, he was staring at her with his mouth open. She cocked her head to one side. "How do I look? Is there something wrong?"

"N-nothing. I-it's just that… Um… Y-you…" Takeo stuttered.

"I?" Aiko said, raising an eyebrow.

"Y-you look…" Takeo paused, blushing, looking for the right word. "You look absolutely amazing."

"O-oh." It was Aiko's turn to blush. "Thanks," she beamed at him.

Aiko changed back to her normal clothes and took the dress to the counter, "How much is this?"

"¥15,000"

"Fifteen thousand?" Aiko sighed, feeling extremely disappointed. "Nevermind… C'mon Takeo let's go…"

Takeo and Aiko exited the shop and decided to go to a restaurant. Takeo noticed that Aiko looked dejected, and wanted to do something about it.

"Hey Aiko."

"Yeah?"

"I gotta go to the toilet, I'll be right back."

"Ok."

Takeo ran out of the restaurant and went back to the shop where Aiko tried on the dress.

"Hello. Welcome! Oh, it's you again!" The salesperson said.

"Yeah, is the dress my friend tried on still here?"

"Yup!"

"Great! I would like to buy it please." _I was saving up for a DS, but friends are more important._ He said walking to the counter and paying for the dress.

"Aww… How sweet of you." The salesperson said, giving him the dress. "Your girlfriend is very lucky."

"She's not my girlfriend." Takeo said, but the salesperson had already walked away.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

While Aiko and Takeo were walking out of the shopping mall, they passed the shop where Takeo had bought the dress.

"Ahhh!" Aiko wailed. "The dress is gone! I was planning to save up for it!"

Little did she know, that very dress was in Takeo's backpack, waiting to be given to her.

"It's ok Aiko…" Takeo said. "You could always come back and get another dress…"

"I guess…" _Boys. They don't understand._ "Well we should go now…"

"C'mon, I'll walk you home."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Takeo walked Aiko home. As she was about to open the door, Takeo said, "Do you want an early Christmas present Aiko?"

"Um, sure. I guess…"

"Here you go!" Takeo handed her a bag. "Open it."

"Ok…" Aiko opened her present. It looked like a piece of red fabric. _Wait… It can't be!_ She took out the dress. "Eeeeek! You bought it! For me!" She hugged him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! Wait. How did you afford it?"

"I was saving up to buy a DS, but then I decided I didn't need one anyways." _I still want one though…_

"I can't believe you did that… Thank you." She kissed his cheek, then pulled away. They were both red and blushing.

"U-uh… Y-your w-welcome. Um… S-see you I guess…"

"Yeah… Bye then!" Aiko rushed into her house. _I can't believe I did that…_

Takeo turned and walked away. He touched his cheek where Aiko kissed him. _I can't believe she did that…_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Did you like it? I hope you did! Also, how do you feel about Takeo and Aiko? Leave a review! I'll write soon!


End file.
